Smile
by Qaravan of Garbage
Summary: This story is about a young girl, Shiromi Toroyoshi. a student of Akademi High and a member of the student council. she was facing the hardship of life since an accident when she was young. However she lived on, remembering what her mother always told her. smile. and everything will be okay. one day, she had an eventful day that would change her life forever.


Shiromi Torayoshi awoke from her sleep in the early morning of Monday. Even if she went to sleep early last night she still felt tired. She wasn't just tired of getting up but also tired of the life she was living in. However, she gathered her will and slowly got up. The sunlight began to slowly lighten up her room as she got out from bed. Shiromi walked towards a calendar on top of her drawer. She then used a red marker pen and crossed out the day for today which was the 23rd of May.

"Just another day..." She said to herself.

Shiromi then slowly walked towards her mirror. She looked at her reflection and made a smile on her face.

"Another 'bonus' day... "She said smiling to herself.

Her life wasn't so depressing for her when she was younger. Back then was a balance of good bad. Sometimes there are happy times for her and sometimes there are bad times. But one day it all changed. Even though her life now wasn't as good as before. She remembered what her mother always told her.

"Smile..." she quietly said.

"Always smile and everything will be okay..." she said the words that her mother told many years ago.

Shiromi quickly grabbed her towel and headed towards the shower across the hall in front of her door. She moved gently but hastily because she didn't want to wake anyone up but doesn't want to be late. After a quick shower she returned to her room and grabbed her uniform. She put on a white and red striped uniform and prepared her school bag. In front of the mirror, she combed her silver hair and clipped it using black clips. She then wrapped her white tiger striped scarf around her neck and wore her tiger striped stockings. She placed her red armband in her bag and walked out her room

Shiromi walked downstairs slowly. When she got down from the steps she saw her uncle sleeping on his armchair. Beside him was a small glass and bottle of alcohol. Her uncle is not a good man. He would be angry very quickly and blame others for his problems. Shiromi sneaked her way to door and got out from the house. She stood there for a moment and breathed the fresh morning air.

She then starts walking her way to the school. In her school of Akademi High, she wasn't just a normal student. She was member of the student council. It is a group which has the authority to punish students who misbehave. The daily routine of a student council was more...busy. They had to do this, do that, go here, go there, help her and help him. Rinse and repeat. But for her, it was a bit more fun rather than the usual work. In her school however, she is known to be eccentric and weird

Shiromi reached Akedemi High on her usual timing. The arch of the prestigious school was right in front of her. The school was always empty in the early morning with only the student council members around earlier than all students. As she approaches the gates, a familiar female voice shouted from behind. Shiromi flinched a little. She knows that voice and turned around to make sure. She saw Akane running towards her.

"Heeyyyy!" Akane shouted while waving her hands in the air.

Akane Toriyasu is another member of the student council. She's kind, gentle and an airhead. Both of them knew each other but not very fond of. Shiromi would rather sneak away but decided to wait for her anyway.

When Akane reached her, she was exhausted from all the running.

"You're here early..." Shiromi said

"Yeah...yeah I did!" Akane said cheerfully but still exhausted.

"Alright then" Shiromi said quietly. She walked her way into the school. Akane saw her walking away and soon followed.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled while running yet again.

In the locker room, Shiromi and Akane switched to their indoor shoes. While they did that, they had a small chat.

"So what did you do during the weekends?" Akane asked.

"Nothing" Shiromi told her

"Oh" Akane said quietly.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Shiromi isn't the talkative type but she decided to continue talking to her.

"So, what about you? What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh umm... I got a cat last week and I took care of him." Akane said.

"She has a cat?" Shiromi thought to herself.

"That's... nice" She said.

"I know! I named him Squiggles. He is so cute!" Akane said happily. She grabbed her phone and showed her the picture of a grey cat with blue eyes.

"Oh that looks adorable I guess." Shiromi said.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's dead..." Akane said with a smile on her face. Shiromi was slightly surprised from the sudden change of mood.

"Umm... are you alright?" She asked concerned

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Akane said with a cheerful smile. But the smile slowly changed and she placed her hands on her face.

"How did it go so wrong..." Akane said sadly.

Shiromi placed her hand on her shoulder. She then helped her up and they walked to Akane's classroom.

When they reached there, Akane wiped the small tears from her eyes. Coincidently, Aoi Ryugoku was passing by and saw them. Aoi is another member of the student council.

"Ehh...What happened?" Aoi asked

"Pet died..."Shiromi explained

"Oh...damn" Aoi said.

Suddenly, Kuroko Kamenaga, yet another member of the student council, approached them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kuroko asked

"Akane's pet died" Aoi told her.

"Oh...my condolences" Kuroko said.

"But can you three continue your duties?" she said

The three agreed. All of them parted ways and Shiromi walked to her classroom. She placed her bag and got out to the school exterior. Outside, she saw groups of students finally arriving to school.

Shiromi patrolled around the exterior, looking for anything to do. She stopped by the gardening club. She went inside and looked around. She saw the various flowers that were planted by the gardening club. She approached a flower bush and picked up a white flower.

"Shiromi?" a female voice said.

Shiromi looked behind her and saw Uekiya. The leader of the gardening club.

"Oh! Good morning." Shiromi greeted.

Uekiya noticed the white flower on her hands.

"Sorry about the flower..." Shiromi said quietly

"Oh no! Its fine dear. You don't need to apologise" Uekiya said.

"In fact keep it. As a gift from us" she said smiling

"Thanks I guess" Shiromi thanked her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't u supposed to be in class?" Shiromi asked.

"Someone has to water the plants." Uekiya answered

"Just don't be late for class" Shiromi reminded

"I won't" Uekiya said.

Shiromi walked out from the garden with the flower in her hand. She looked back and Uekiya gave her a sweet smile. She continued her patrol around the exterior and returned to class right on time. She walked towards her desk and sat on the chair. On her desk, she observes everyone in her class. Listening to their conversations and watching what they do. It was normal thing for her. It's what she does all the time. Suddenly the door slammed to the side, waking up most of the sleeping students and scaring the rest.

"Good morning! You lazy sack of horse turds!" The teacher yelled. She walked in the classroom and slammed her books on the desk.

"Everyone Sit Down! And shut up!" She yelled. All students quickly went back to their seats and sat down. The teacher looked around for any students still standing or sleeping.

"Alright! You know what time it is?" The teacher asked the students.

Everyone went quiet and they looked at each other.

"All of you retards..." the teacher said.

"Shiromi!" the teacher yelled. Shiromi looked up and answered

"Chemistry" She said

"Fantastic! Does anyone still don't know?!" the teacher asked again. The students stayed quiet."

"Alright, let's do Chemistry!" The teacher said.

The class went on as usual as the teacher made everyone look stupid except for Shiromi most of the time. When the class ended, the students closed their books and placed their stationery.

"And that's why you must never mistake uranium isotope with Mentos" the teacher said.

"Remember your homework everyone! Unless you want to be spanked really, really hard" the teacher reminded them.

Shiromi stayed in her classroom as most the student went out. She grabbed the flower from her bag, still in perfect condition. She looked at the flower and smiled. She remembers the time she spent with her mother in the garden.

Akane walked pass by her classroom and noticed her sitting on her desk and watching a white flower.

"Shiromi" Akane called her. Shiromi looked around and saw Akane at the door.

"You don't want to go to recess?" Akane asked

"No" Shiromi answered.

Akane walked up to her and sat on the desk in front of her.

"Why not?" Akane asked again.

"I'm not hungry..."Shiromi answered.

"Oh don't be like that!" Akane said.

"I'll be right back" Akane ran outside. Some minutes later she returned with two drinks.

"Here take it!"Akane said.

"I'm fine..." Shiromi said.

"Take it!" Akane insisted. Shiromi had no choice but to accept the drink. Akane smiled as she grabbed the drink from her hand. Akane noticed the white flower on Shiromi's desk.

"That's a pretty flower! Where did you get it?" Akane asked

"Gardening club" Shiromi answered

Akane picked up the white flower and slowly reached it for Shiromi right face. She noticed her moving closer and slowly leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Shiromi asked.

"Come here!" Akane said.

Shiromi just sighed and leaned forward. Akane placed the flower on her Right ear. Similar to the orange feather on her right ear.

"Hmm... Voila!" Akane said happily.

Shiromi looked at her reflection on the window. The white flower was on her right ear.

"I look ridiculous" Shiromi said

"No you don't! You look cute!" Akane said.

"You might even have a chance to get a boyfriend!" She said cheerfully.

Shiromi looked at her with a serious face.

"No" Shiromi said.

"Then... a girlfriend!" Akane said.

Shiromi became more...awkward.

"Excuse me?" Shiromi asked

"A girlfriend?!" She said

"Yeah" Akane responded cheerfully

Shiromi placed her hand on her forehead and sighed

"Wha ...why?" Shiromi asked again.

"Because why not?" Akane said

"I'm a Girl! Who in this school which is girl likes a girl?" Shiromi asked

"Uekiya" Akane said smiling.

Shiromi opened her mouth and wanted to say something. But as soon as that word sinks into her mind she couldn't say anything. She took a moment to process what she heard.

"What? Really?" Shiromi asked.

"No silly!" Akane said and giggled. Shiromi watch her as she giggles. She grabbed the flower from her ear and placed on the desk.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Both of them look outside and saw Aoi standing there.

"Hi Aoi!" Akane said

"Hi...umm Kuroko wants to see us all" Aoi said

"Oh okay" Akane said.

Akane stood up and walked outside. Shiromi stood there, still thinking about what she said. Akane came back when Shiromi didn't went out.

"You coming?" Akane asked. Shiromi nods in response

They walked towards the student council room. When they reached there, Kuroko was with Megami who was using a laptop to attend school.

"Hi Megami!" Akane Said happy seeing her again. Megami smiled back.

"As you all know, Megami has asked us all to attend a brief meeting" Kuroko said.

"Can this be quick? I'm hungry" Aoi said. Akane slightly giggled.

"Don't worry it's just for a minute or so" Kuroko responded.

"I'm very sorry to attend school like this" Megami said.

"But I'm here to tell you something very important!" She said.

"What is it?" Akane asked. Megami went quiet for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Soon, we will have four new members" Megami said.

"Oh...Is that it?" Aoi asked

"And each of you will be their...'mentor' "Megami said again.

"What!?" Aoi shouted

"Yay!" Akane cheered

Kuroko and Shiromi remained quiet.

"I don't want to babysit anyone!" Aoi complained. She was used to having only a few friends and always worked alone.

"Aoi calm down! You must understand that-"Megami said before being cut off by Aoi.

"No! I am NOT doing this. Never!" Aoi rushed out of the room. Everyone was surprised including Megami who knew her longer than anyone else.

"NEVER!" Aoi yelled from a distance.

"So, who are they?" Akane asked

"Not sure. But you will find out soon." Megami said.

"Alright everyone you can all return to your class now" She said.

Shiromi and Akane left the room. Kuroko and Megami stayed in the room. Everyone had a different opinion about the meeting. Aoi Hated it. Akane was very delighted somehow and Kuroko slightly disliked it but will do it. Shiromi however didn't know what to think of.

The school went on as usual. In the Evening, She attended the daily student council meeting. They had a nice cup of tea but Aoi stood alone at the corner of the room. She may be still mad about the new members. At the end of the day, Shiromi walked back home alone as usual. But along the way she thought about Akane's words back at the class.

"Uekiya..." Shiromi muttered. She gently slaps herself and covered her face with her hands.

"What am I thinking?!" Shiromi thought.

"Its impossible"She told herself.

When she reached back home, she slowly opened the door and walked in. she moved slowly towards the stairs.

"Hey Kid! Is that you?" Her uncle yelled from the living room. Shiromi sighed in frustration.

"Answer when you are asked!" Her uncle shouted.

"Yeah!" Shiromi yelled back

"Good, get me another bottle!" Her uncle said. Shiromi walked to the kitchen and grabbed alcohol from the fridge. She walked to the living room with the bottle

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

She placed the bottle on the small table and rushed upstairs irritated. She went inside her room and plops on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face. She started yelling but the pillow muffles her shouting. After a few minutes, she calmed down and let out a long sigh. She stood up and had a calming shower. When she returned to her room, she saw her phone vibrating. She picked it up and opens her phone while lying on the bed. She received messages from an unknown person.

"Is this Shiromi Torayoshi?" The person texted.

"Yes who is this?" Shiromi texted back.

"It's me Uekiya!" Shiromi's Eyes widen as she was shocked to be texted by her. She placed her phone beside her and covered her face a pillow again. Her mind began to go insane as her thoughts constantly swarm around her already troubled mind. She stood still for a couple of minutes trying to think what to do.

Word from the Author:

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this first part of this hopefully long story. This is my first time writing something that challenges me to my limits of English stuff. English is not my primary language. In fact I'm not very good at it. There may be grammatical errors in this or future chapters. If you want the next chapter or part just...I don't know really. Thank you for reading this and have a great day!

Oh and the characters here are from a game called yandere simulator. Yandere simulator and the characters in the game are owned by Yandere Dev


End file.
